Teacher! Prussia x Punk! England
by CanarySinger18
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt is the German Language teacher... and the current obsession of punk Arthur Kirkland...


Gilbert Beilschmidt, the German Language teacher, was taking role call for his eighth period class. He had gotten half-way through the list when his crimson eyes landed on a particular name of a student who always gave him trouble; Arthur Kirkland. Arthur was a typical high schooler, going through one of the many phases Gilbert despised the most, punk. The man hated how much black those students wore, piercings wherever they could get them, tattoos, and dark make-up they covered themselves in. He had gone through the same period as most did, shameful of the tattoo he hid beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Thank the heavens his piercings weren't as visible as the tattoo.

Suddenly someone slammed the door of his room open, shaking the glass in their wake The white haried man sighed, this was a daily occurrence. He turned his head to the person in his dopr, no sign of surprise on his pale features. The one who constantly abused his door was none other than the infamous Arthur Kirland. This teenager always found some way to annoy his teacher. One being his punkish look, though Gilbert still found him extremely attractive. Shaggy blonde hair, bright piercing emerald eyes and fairly large eyebrows always caught his attention in the hall. But those pants, those god-awful, wonderfully tight, black leather pants. They hugged the teens legs and hips perfectly, leaving nothing to the imagination. Of course Gilbert would never admit that he enjoyed seeing how the material clung to Arthur... or how much he wanted to ravage the teen.

"Mr. Kirkland, you are late... as usual." Gilbert finally spoke, angered that his class had been interrupted once again, just like every day.

Arthur simply shrugged and offered a flirtatious smirk to his foreign language teacher before taking his seat in the back. He enjoyed purposely being late to annoy his wonderful teacher, watching as the face contorted only slightly in anger before taking on his calm composure he always hid behind. The blonde loved the angered expression, but would give anything to see him writhing in pleasure beneath him. It was true; Arthur had the hots for this strange man with the blood red eyes and pale skin. He would day dream every chance he got about being intimate with said man.

_"A-Arthur, we can't do this... someone might walk in..." Gilbert panted, face flushed as bright as his eyes. Arthur smirked and leaned down to bite at the exposed chest before him, drawing out another lovely moan from his partner._

_"Perhaps... but doesn't that add to the fun of our little play time?" He straightened up and took in the sight before him._

_Gilbert, his teacher, was seated on his desk, panting heavily from a steamy make out session, shirt falling off of his shouldlers and pants, along with boxers, pooled around his ankles. Arousal standing tall and proud, dripping a small amount of his essense from the tip. joust lovely, the image of pure ecstacy to Arthur. The blonde traced down the flawless skin, over the tight muscled torso, drawing out a shiver and shaky moan from the white haired man._

_"Shall we continue our fun some more, Mr. Beilschmidt?" not waiting for an answer, Arthur lowered himself to his knees and drew Gilbert's erection into his mouth and immediantly starting to bob his head._

_"A-Arthur..." Gilbert moaned and buried his fingers into Arthur's hair and pushed himself farthur into the warmth of his mouth. Arthur smirked again, he knew he would have his way with the man sooner or later. He continuously sucked and bobbed his head. Before long he took all of it, burying his nose into the white tuft of hair at the base._

_Arthur sensed that Gilbert was close and pulled off quickly with a loud 'pop'. Gilbert groaned at the loss, breath long gone. Rising to look at his teacher's face, Arthur was pleasantly surprised when lips lightly grazed against his. He sunk further into the soft caress. The blond was positive he was becoming addicted to the taste. Pulling away hesitantly, Arthur was met with the brightly tinted face of Gilbert. He raised an eyebrow and smiled._

_"Something wrong Mr. Beilschmidt~?" he asked teasingly, sliding his hand around Gilbert's waist to drag him across the desk, rutting himself tightly against the other male. The blush on said man's face darkened and he looked away. Arthur took advantage of the moment and leaned in, nipping at the exposed flesh of the pale neck. The air hitched in Gilbert's throat and he shivered. Arthur smiled, he knew that this delicious man had a weak spot and said spot happened to be the neck that was so graciously displayed before him._

_He had discovered this 'special' spot when walking in on his language teacher being cornered by a fellow senior student, Ivan Braginsky, a Russian exchange student who also seemed to have a thing for Arthur's sweet little German. Let's just say it hadn't ended up well for either party. Ivan had been suspended and removed from Gilbert's class because of sexual harassment and Arthur received a restraining order. It wasn't like he would be going around the Russian freak anytime soon… well he would if said teen decided to play with what was Arthur's again._

_"A-ah, A-Arthur... n-not there, bitte…" Gilbert pleaded. Arthur just continued to abuse the pale flesh without a word. Gilbert's speech was diminished from words to whines and moans within seconds, not able to hide what the attention to his neck did to him._

_Arthur hummed in appreciation, he loved it when his lover begged in his native tongue, it made him want to take him raw, pounding into him with all his might until Gilbert couldn't speak anymore, hoarse from the harsh screams of pleasure he released. The blonde hesitantly moved from the neck, but not without smirking at the dark purple bruise that formed just at the base of the white neck, just above the collar of the albino's button-down shirt… It would be there for quite some time. Looking up into those red eyes he saw them clouded over with lust. There definitely was no turning back now. Not that Arthur would ever think of doing so, of course._

_"A-Arthur, I need you, bitte…" Gilbert mumbled quietly, obviously embarrassed. Arthur chuckled darkly and grabbed the pale hips that were locked so nicely with his. Flipping Gilbert over, the teen completely stripped both of them, nothing hidden from view. He raised an eyebrow at the object that adorned the older male's right shoulder._

_"A German eagle, why would you get a tattoo of that?" Arthur asked. Gilbert blushed and shrugged his shoulders._

_"I was drunk that night… woke up with it. And it shows my love for my home country."_

_Arthur chuckled. "Well I think it is very sexy on you, it fits you perfectly." _

_"D-danke…" Gilbert said. There was an awkward moment of silence, Arthur took advantage of it to gaze more at his lovely teacher. Strong, broad shoulders and chest that curved inward to a tiny waist. Arthur found it odd that the man had such a feminine waist, but didn't question it. He licked his lips, he couldn't wait to be inside of this delectable body, the thought Gilbert's entrance squeezing him so tantalizingly tight, he felt like he would cum right in that moment. But he held off, he wanted to savor every moment and enjoy the body beneath him._

_He grabbed at his jacket and pulled out a bottle of lotion, he always carried it with him, just waiting for a moment like this. He spread a generous amount onto his fingers and placed one at Gilbert's backside. The sudden action made the white haired male gasp and shiver as the cold struck his sensitive nerves. Arthur chuckled and slowly slid a finger in, stopping when it was fully in to let his submissive become relaxed and accustomed to the intrusion. Once he felt the tight muscles loosen around his digit, he started to slide it in and out of Gilbert. Soon he added a sencond finger, then another. He thrust them at once, spreading them and repeating the pattern._

_After he was sure he had streatched the older male thoroughly, he removed his fingers, receiving a whine of annoyance from his partner. Arthur chuckled._

_"Don't worry, I'll give you exactly what you want~" Gilbert blushed more at the words. Arthur smiled and slipped back behind Gilbert and placed himself at his entrance. Just to tease his teacher, the blonde rubbed his erection against him, grinding against him slowly, dragging out a moan past the pale rosy lips._

_"Mein Gott Arthur, stop being such a tease. Just fuck me already." Gilbert growled out. Arthur found this commanding side of the German to be very interesting, and gave in, not wanting to push his boundaries too much since he was so close to getting what he wanted. Leaning foreward slightly Arthur slowly began to push as his ere-_

The bell that signaled the end of the day rang out loudly, shattering Arthur's beautiful fantasy. All the students began to file out of the classroom. The blonde sighed and stood up, he would have to get relieve by himself again, or go out to a bar and find some cheap woman. But he really didn't feel like goin out on a Thursday night, he had school the next day. Though he might be a punk, he was still studious and attended school every day. Just as he was about to leave the room, a hand shot out and grabbed him, dragging him back while the other quickly shut the door and locked it, mindfully lowering the shade as well. Arthur blinked before turning around to face his teacher with a confused look.

Before Arthur could mutter a single word, he had been back against the wall with Gilbert's against his planted in a rough kiss. To say Arthur was surprised was an understatement. Gilbert pulled away after a moment, face flushed as bright as his eyes, firm grip still on Arthur's arm.

"Uhm... Mr. Beilschmidt?" Arthur asked after a pregnant minute of awkward silence. Gilbert growled and tightened his hold a little.

"You've been wearing those tight pants far too often Arthur..." Gilbert replied.

"Well, there are rather comfortable and the only clean thing I could find this morning."

"You've been wearing them far too much today as well... it must be uncomfortable." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just said tha-AH!" Arthur gasped as the bulge in his leather pants was grabbed. The red flooded the blonde's face as Gilbert stroked him sluggishly throught the tight material. Gilbert chuckled.

"I thought so... you have have been awfully distracted in my class lately... why don't I help you concentrate on something... and relieve you of your problem." Gilbert smirked and slowly lowered himself down, until he kneeled eye-to-eye with Arthur's painful erection.

"M-Mr. Beilschmi-"

"My name is Gilbert, but call me Gil... it's easier to scream..."


End file.
